


Two imposters meet in an reactor...

by sharkartist



Series: There are survivors among us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Blood and Gore, Caring crewmates, Complete, Crewmates care about their imposter savior, Facts about imposter race ( freeform? ), Gen, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Imposter White, Imposter race ( free form ), Imposter versus imposter fight, M/M, Reactor room, Self-sacrificing White, This is what happens, What happens when an Imposter cares about his human crew?, White is an idiot who cares too much, imposter pink, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkartist/pseuds/sharkartist
Summary: orThe one where White is an elite war veteran imposter, has killed hundreds of humans and yet, he finds that he can't bring himself to kill this new crew and finds that he doesn't want to.But someone else does.
Relationships: Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Impostor & Impostor (Among Us), Lime & White (Among Us), Pink & White (Among Us), Purple & White (Among Us), Red & White (Among Us), Red/White ( pre-slash )
Series: There are survivors among us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing the first story of an series staring White, the imposter who cares greatly for his human crewmates, and everything in between. All chapters will/have been uploaded for this story. Keep an eyeout for new works for the series....whenever that is. 
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> I don't own the game/have not created the game/all that stuff.   
> I own my idea of the imposter race and their personalities though.

This mission was supposed to be easy. It was  supposed to be a simple sabotage, destroy and kill. Easy for a veteran like himself. And yet – White gives a raspy noise, a tired sound as he drops his aching head into his hands. As a veteran imposter, a veteran killer, a veteran spy, the best of the best, he should have finished this mission cycles ago. And yet, he didn’t even get started.

Don't get him wrong, there was plenty of chances for him to do so. He walked into the plenty of locations where there was just a single crew member, an easy kill for himself. A simple _one, two, three_ and done with it. There were moments he could  have killed all of them if he decided to push himself . 

And yet, they all still _lived._

“White?” 

He grunts out a sound in question, shifting his helmet enough to glance at the voice.  Most of his crewmates were around  the cafeteria, having decided a late dinner after dealing with the terrible storms and conditions they just recently went through. Amazing how parts of space has weather patterns. It was  strange and as a creature who traveled it  frequently, it still confused him. 

And _still_ freaked him out. 

“You’ alright?”  Red was considered the Captain of the ship since by human standards he had the most experience. If they were going by imposter standards, White would have it in spades. Some of that did show based on the fact that Red made him co-captain, and Yellow a backup.  Red was very understanding, loyal to a fault and obviously knew what he was doing. A smart human who had a good head on his shoulders. White admired it. 

Maybe that was his  problem. He started to admire this crew for their skills.

Or he was just so _very_ tired of useless killing. 

“Headache.” He admits keeping his head resting on the palm of his hand. 

“Need some meds?” Black was one of the doctors of the ship with Lime. But Black was the expert in any medical knowledge of illness while Lime was an expert in battle injuries as a former military medic. He was just sitting down next to him with a tray of food even as Red sits across from him. Lime was munching away happily on something or another  (White has given up figuring out human food names a long time  ago) **** while chatting with joyful Cyan. 

“ _Nigh,_ no. It should go away in a few.” A lie, but White couldn’t  necessarily tell them why he had it. A mix of starvation from not eating properly for a few weeks along with his general nerves wasn’t something he wanted to admit. They wouldn't understand. 

“If it doesn’t, come by med-bay. I should have something.” 

A grumble in agreement, White shifts to rest his head onto the table with a light _thunk_ and wrapped one of his human arms around his aching stomach. He can feel his teeth  gnawing against his thick skin and the low grumbling aches. He really did need to find a substitute for his main source of food.

‘ Kill !’ 

He  shuts his eyes at that mental thought, knowing it was the  primal and angry beast side of himself protesting.  He knows a few imposters would give into the words, allowing that side of themselves to take over. But it was always messy, unhinge. There was no thinking at that stage. Only single words with very little meaning would get through that primal stage. 

White forces himself to take a slow breath and starts to count down in his head even as he pushes himself to sitting straighter in his chair. He rarely allows himself to  lose his control. And if he did, it was for the safety of others. Rarely himself.  ** ‘No.’  ** He thinks to himself forcing those thoughts to go to the back of his mind. 

His eyes open and he takes a moment to look around the cafeteria, his eyes tracking the movements. His eyesight was better then the human crew-members and he could see a few things that they couldn't. It was both a blessing and a curse. He counted each crew member before he frowned. ‘4… 5... ’ He grunts, giving a noise of confusion. “Red? Where is Pink and Purple?” 

“ Mentioned about checking something at the reactor before coming up.” The captain waves a hand in dismissal about it. 

White wasn’t too surprised. The crew was relaxed since there wasn’t any problems going on with the ship. They haven’t had any issues like other teams did. Though, that didn’t mean they should be lax about it. He's mentioned it in passing to the captain, but never argued about it.  Last time he argued with a human about something, he almost got thrown out of an airlock. 

Though, he did have blood on his hands then.

The imposter huffs pushing himself to his feet slowly in order to not get a  headrush from the lack of food in his system. “I’m going to see if they need a hand.” 

“You’re not hungry?” Lime questions, obviously having noticed White’s slow movement. 

“I had something earlier.’ 

The imposter didn’t stick around long enough for any of the crew to argue about it. He didn’t want to explain himself further about why he wasn’t properly eating. Human food didn’t give him enough substance. Though, raw meat was helping him at least not go completely insane. It wasn’t providing a lot of strength, but it was enough. 

He pauses a moment knowing he could take one of vents that would put him out clos er to the  reactor  and frowns.  He's not sure if he should risk it but a distant part of him was  screaming. His war fighting instincts were screeching that something was _very_ wrong.

White rubs his neck  cursing under his breath. He turned on his heel and  jogged further down the hallway  using the shadows  to cut the time down. 

“P-Pink?”

‘ _Shit_ _’_ White thinks throwing himself into the doorway. And he freezes. 

Sometimes he _really hated his instincts._

He wasn’t the only imposter. 


	2. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One imposter, two imposter....

White didn’t know when this other imposter showed up or rather, how long they been waiting for the right moment to act. But that wasn’t something he wanted to think about.  Though the fact that the other imposte r was here in the first place and he didn’t notice was worrisome. 

“ Ah, Plague. Excellent timing! Interested in joining me? “ 

He swallows, a sudden feeling of dread sitting on his shoulders. There  weren’t many imposters who knew the codename that he earned over his long years. A name that became a praise from other kin members. Something to strive to be. After all, a plague wipes out races in weeks depending on the intensity. 

He has come to  _ despise _ __ that name after cycles of hearing it. 

“W-White?” 

His eyes glance at Purple and a few things happens then. His instincts screech at his Crewmate being threatened and he takes a deep breath of the scents that filled the room. Imposters had a strong sense of smell and hearing – able to smell  humans' emotions and other  unsavory things. That included hearing it too. Through his years of ambushing and killing other human crews, he has smelled many things – desire, fear, death, but he never once smelt what he does now. 

A sense of smell that he never thought in his long years of life he would smell again. 

_Nest-mates._

Pink’s low crackle causes him to  jerk his head to look at his fellow imposter. Maw out with his teeth and his tentacles stretching out behind them, White knew he wouldn’t have much time to save Purple. 

“Oh, how  _ lovely.  _ You're stalling. The Plague bringer is  _ stalling!”  _ Pink roars in laughter, shaking with surprise and laughter. The crackles die to a breathless sound head twisting to look at White’s direction. “Come on, Plague! I know you’re starving. Help me kill this one! We can spilt it then we get the others. They’ll all be dead before we hit the system!” He laughs. 

“No.” 

A pause, Pink goes dead still and just stares at White for a moment. But that moment was more  than enough for White. His feet shift and he shoves his body into Pinks own, using his strength to throw the other imposter off balance. It wasn’t a lot, and it would not stop him, but it would be enough right now. 

“Purple, run! Get out of here!” 

“Wh-White-” 

“G- Fu” Searing agony went through his left side causing his focus to twist back to Pink. The shaking rage of his fellow imposter was expected. Though, being shanked by his fellow imposter's tentacle wasn’t. 

“You’re a fucking traitor Plague! A traitor to our race and purpose.” Pink doesn’t  hesitate  to yank his tentacle out of his side allowing blood to gush and splatter. “I should have taken you out the first week when you didn’t do anything. “ 

“But you didn’t.” 

“I should of. But you know what,  _ Plague? _ ” Pink was giving him his full attention now and White felt his breath catch. Pink was obviously furious; his control was on a very thin line. White hopes that Purple ran when he told him to because there wasn’t going to be a way for him to protect Purple and take out Pink at the same time. “You deserve a fate worse than death. But first? I’m going to kill  every one of those pathetic  humans. ” 

There weren’t many fates that were worse than death for an imposter. Their species  followed the concert of  the strongest survive. But there was a few. And either one of them made White’s stomach want to hurl. But that wasn’t something he wished to think about. Not when the crew’s lives were in danger. 

His  _ crew.  _

His  _ HUMANS.  _

His  _ PARTNERS.  _

White can feel his rage building at the thought of his potential life-partners and nest- mates' deaths. And even if he doesn’t have a chance in claiming them, in having them in his  _ Life and in his NEST,  _ he rather they live instead of being mauled to death. He would not allow them to die here. He will not  _ allow  _ that to happen. 

“They’re  _ MINE!”  _

He bares his rows of teeth at Pink as his fellow imposter lets go of the little control he had left and roars in a mixture of rage and hunger. White allows an inhuman snarl to escape his lips feeling parts of his suit rip as his own true appearance rips free from the human skin he wore. He gives an answering bellow of rage claws coating where his human hands  were, and extra tentacles pull out of his sides. Snarling, White allows himself to fall into his instincts and he  _ attacks.  _

Pink might be  healthy and White might have a severe injury but that didn’t mean shit to an imposter. Because White,  _ Plague,  _ was a war veteran. He was an elite imposter. He was  an survivor who fought against other imposters with critical wounds for survival. He fought against other humans and  _ survived.  _ He was known for his ruthlessness and he was known for his tactics. 

He was the Plague Bringer. He was  _ Death. _


	3. Crewmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple never thought he would run this fast in his life.

Purple _ran._

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him chest heaving gasping for air. But it was at the back of his mind now. He stared at death in the face and managed to escape it just now. But at what cost? 

He swallows, pushing himself further. White was fighting for _them._ White, who was quiet and calm. White, who gave them light chuckles and nudges. White, who helped Brown with the gardening. White, who was seen often hanging out with Lime and Black in the med-bay . White, who helped out in communications with Cyan and signed in fluent common language with Yellow. White, who helps Red run this ship and keeping them _Alive._

White was an imposter. 

But White never once tried to kill any of them. 

Purple wheezes, giving a gasp of relief as he stumbles and skids into the cafeteria. His body ached and he coughed and gaged even as he heard chairs scrape. 

“Purple? What's wrong?” He can feel Cyan’s hands on his shoulders, or maybe it was Black’s. He couldn’t tell but that didn’t matter. He shakes his head, waving a hand a moment before he raises it looking at all of them. 

“White. Pink.” He rasps, coughing a moment and forces himself to continue. “Reactor. Fighting. Imposters.” He can see those who didn’t have their helmets on shocked and ill and the ones who did all jerked. 

“Against imposters?” Red demands, feeling shocked and dread. There was imposters on his _ship?_

“No.” Purple gasps, clearing his throat. It hurt, he really needed a drink, but he couldn’t leave White to fight – He shakes his head. “They _are_ the imposters. Fighting one another. Pink was going to kill me at the reactor if White hadn’t shown up. White told me to run.” He gives a shuttering breath. 

A pause, the rest of the crewmates glanced at each other sharing a look of unease. Many didn’t know what to do and what they felt. Imposters were supposed to be the enemy after all. There weren't many stories of ones that _weren't_ violent and bloodthirsty. But finding out that White, of all crewmates, was _one,_ that turned a few of their heads. And they all had a degree of a need to help White for all he done for them. And, for what he _never_ did. 

Red was a bit bitter about that thought, that his co-captain wasn't actually human. But could he really blame the imposter for not saying anything? And, despite that, he never acted rash or was a danger to the other crewmates. He knows it comes down to his decision in the end. 

“What do we do?” 

“I’m going to the reactor. If you’re coming, then follow.” The Captain admits after a moment of silence watching as a few of them look like he was crazy. Which wasn’t wrong. Red probably shouldn’t go anywhere near an imposter fight, but he knows he can’t just stand here and do nothing. Not after deciding that White deserves some help after what he's done for them. He watches as each of them come to that same decision and start to rise to follow but all freeze at that violent roar that seemed to shake the spaceship. 

Red doesn’t remember the last time he heard an imposter roar in rage. He doesn’t remember if they ever done that. He glances over at Yellow then who glances right back. “You and I in front with our weapon knowledge. Lime, you in the middle with Black. Cyan, protect the rear with Brown.” He quietly orders getting nods of agreement. “Purple, catch your breath and join us if you want to. “He squeezed the exhausted crewmates shoulder. 

Red took a final glance at them before he heads out of the cafeteria. Even though crewmates weren’t supposed to have any weapons (an idiocy in Red’s opinion), that didn’t stop him or Lime from bringing a few of their own. Well, more like smuggling them. The two are war veterans, and never go far without a firearm nearby or on their person. Paranoid perhaps, but it comes in handy today. 

Red and Lime move in the direction of the reactor where both can hear either a fight coming to an end or a closing point. Both crewmates exchange a glance, nod before arming their chosen firearms and slowing their pace. Slowly they move toward the opening where the door to the reactor use to be and glance in. 

And feel blood run cold. 

* * *

There was a human and imposter saying that a berserker couldn’t feel pain or had a one-track mind. A berserker wouldn’t notice they were severely harmed until they were dying on the floor. Many imposters had berserker tendencies where they allow their rage to blind them, and they depend on their instincts to keep them alive. 

White was no exception to this. But he was odd in the way he remembered most of the fight and moves past it. And he learned how to work _with_ his rage instead of allowing it to _take over._

That difference alone should have made this one sided. 

White snarls, wrapping his tentacle limbs around his fellow imposter and throws him across the room. The wound in his side protests the abrupt movement, fresh blood gushing out of the wound and his stomach mouth. 

“You believe you would win, Pink? You believe you would successfully kill me?” He stalks toward him, staring at his fellow imposter through his cracked visor. His white spacesuit was a mess of blood stained and ripped material. He was favoring one side over the other but wasn’t paying much attention to it. What he does distantly pay attention to is the smell that comes from the entrance of the room. 

_Nest-mates. LIfe...mates?_

It was enough of a distraction. A distraction that Pink took advantage of. 

A cough of surprise escapes his lips feeling Pink's tentacles wrapping around his waist and neck. Yanked off his feet, White cursed and gasps as he feels bones cracking and snapping at the applying pressure. He mentally beats himself up for letting his rage cloud his vision allowing Pink to get the upper hand. Wheezing, he digs his claw hands into the flesh holding him. 

“Weak.” 

A bone snapping somewhere by his hip and thigh. 

“Must.” 

A startled curse, muscles tearing. 

_“Ki-”_

Two gunshots fire simultaneously. White groans as his body falls to the ground hearing Pinks screech in mixture of rage. Forcing himself to roll onto his knees with one arm around his waist, he shifts his head enough to glance where the shots came from. Well, his senses weren't playing tricks on him at least. 

Red and Lime stood at the room entrance both aiming a pistol recently fired. He could see the rest of the crew behind them, and he wants to curse at them for risking their lives for him. But faintly he knew he would have died then if they hadn’t shown up. He eyes Pink out of the corner of his eye noticing him stumble before twisting to glare at the crewmates. 

“ _Threat!_ ” 

White knows that Red and Lime wouldn’t be able to stop a rage filled imposter. And he knew that no matter how many bullets they riddled him with, Pink wasn’t going to _stop._ White only had one chance to stop him before he took out the crew. He clenches his rows of teeth hearing the alarm noises of the humans. He forces himself upwards and hoped Red saw him. _Just need a distraction..._

“Die!” 

“No.” Red admits standing taller catching sight of White moving behind the other imposter. He narrows his eyes behind his helmet shifting to aim the pistol at Pink’s face. He doesn’t know when Pink was turned, when he was infected but that didn’t matter now. He wasn’t one of them anymore. “We won't.” He replies quirking a lip once he sees White moving. 

“Slaugh-” Pink gurgles a surprised noise escaping his lips. 

White gasps and sneers at his fellow imposter from behind him, in a half standing crouch. One of his limbs was through Pink’s stomach while the other one was through where his neck belonged. An inhuman snarl escapes his lips as he pulls both limbs in opposite directions tearing his fellow imposter in three separate pieces: torso, legs and head. 


	4. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One surviving imposter remains

If the crewmates were to admit it to themselves, this just settled a few doubts they heard about imposters. The stories survivors from other ships were true. They were deadly, determined and nothing could stop them. Bullets did barely any damage to them.  Well, they did a lot. But it also seemed to just make them  _ angrier.  _ It seemed there were only a few ways to kill an imposter. 

Space.

And another imposter if you were lucky . 

“White?” Cyan breathes out, getting the imposter to jerk and glance over at them. Cyan could see White looking over each of them through his cracked helmet seeming to look for any injuries or see if they were all there. He sways a moment before  collapsing back to the floor. “White!” 

“Shit! Black, Lime.” Red barked out moving quickly into the room even as the doctor and medic rush past him toward the injured imposter. Moving closer, he spares the corpse a  glance to make sure it wasn’t moving before he turns his attention to Lime and Black’s muttering words. He winces at the state their savior was in, noticing the obvious signs of exhaustion and pain filled movements. 

“Red, see if you can keep him awake for a little while longer. “ Black has his hands focusing on the wound on White’s side while Lime was working on the hip and thigh. The wounds were serious for human standards but whether they were serious for imposter standards they didn’t know. But blood-loss was serious for any general race. 

“Cyan, Brown, “Red calls, getting the two others to twist and glance over at them. “Make sure there wasn’t any damage to the reactor during the fight. God knows what damage this room  sustained during it. Yellow,” He glances toward the other crewmate who was eying the corpse since he walked over, his fire-arm trained on it. He paused. “Never mind. Keep an eye on it.” He amends. “Purple?” 

“Red?”   


“ Med-bay . Get it ready for White.” 

Once the rest of the crew was doing tasks, he turns his attention back to White. His hands shift touching the imposters face, giving gentle pats and shakes. “White, White!” He demands, getting a groan in protest. “I know you want to rest, but we need to awake right now. Promise, you can rest after.” 

Red can see White struggling and shifts his hand again to force him to glance at his general direction while he crouches next to him.  He wasn’t sure if he was properly tracking but at least he feels awake. “Come on White, hang in there alright? We’ll get you settled, and you’ll be able to heal up nicely.” 

“Tired.” 

“I bet.” Red mutters glancing over at the corpse. “Lord knows how exhausting that was for you.” He huffs glancing at Lime and Black as they seem to be making a makeshift bandage and splint. “You really saved our lives you know. We wouldn’t  have survived that.” 

A weak laugh was the only answer he got to that and Red figures he must give it to him. He knows those wounds had to be hurting him. Red glances at the corpse again and breathes between his teeth. “Will - Pink is dead right? Not coming back from that?” He questions, a mix of needing to know the answer and keeping the imposter awake. Red blinks a moment as he feels White slump against his chest with his shoulder wedged into his chest plate. He shifts one of his arms around the  imposter's shoulders and frowns. He felt skinny and thin. “White?” 

White shifts his head a moment to glance at Red wincing as Lime shifts his ribs. “ He, _fuck_ ,” A few curses escape his lips as he focuses on his instincts to prevent himself from lashing out at the two medics. That would be a bad idea. “He could. I’ve seen a f-few come back from something like that.” 

“Is there a  permeant way?” 

“I could, ow, _damnit_ Black,  “He rasps giving the crewmate a glare. “Eat the corpse.” 

A pause, five set of eyes glance at him obviously thinking they didn’t hear that right. A blink, a moment of silence before they each gave a similar voice reaction of ‘what.’ 

White must admit that is the reaction he was expecting. He gives a raspy chuckle, allowing his body to slump more into Reds side savoring the contact. “We’re carnivores. We eat meat. Doesn’t matter what. Or who.,” He rasps out shifting his eyes to glance at them. “To be honest, I’m _starving_.” 

“The meat reserves. That was you two. “ 

“Yeah. I, more than Pink. I refused to kill any of you. “He winces. “I honestly didn’t know Pink was infected. I thought I was the only one on the ship. They usually never  _ send  _ another one when I’m on.” 

“That’s ominous. ” 

White makes a face to that comment.  He didn’t want to think about that.  The fact that his kind was  making motions to check on the veterans because  they were concerned didn’t  bode well . 

“Moving on,” Lime speaks up giving a concerned glance  in his general direction.  “When was the last time you ate a full complete meal?” 

Silence. 

“White?” 

White should have expected that question. It still wasn’t a nice question or something he wanted to admit. He hunches his shoulders even as he slumps further into Red’s chest. Logically, he didn’t understand why the humans were concerned. But then he had to remember that humans can only survive roughly around two weeks without food. “Before we left the port.” 

“ _ White.  _ That was weeks ago!” 

A slow shrug escapes his shoulders as he glances in the opposite direction. One of his hands shift to rest against his chest and he winces. “I had bits and pieces. It wasn’t like I starved myself.” 

“White. I can practically feel  your bones.” White could practically taste Red’s concern. It was a very odd thing for the imposter. 

“I already said I wasn’t going to murder any of you. The only option for me to have a full meal would be either a full or half corpse. And I wasn’t going to kill any of you on this ship and I’m still not.” He protests. “So, he,” He gestures over toward the body nearby mindful to not hit Black who was on his other side. “is my only option right now.” He pauses. “Unless  you rather I starve.” He mumbles. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if they changed their mind. Humans were a strange species. He’s seen his fair share of it on the other ships he was part of and watched as many of them turned on fellow crewmates when the killings got too much for them. He must  have lost so many potential meals because the humans threw their own crewmates into  outer space . 

He wonders if there was still a possibility of that happening to himself. 

A pair of gloved hands grabbing his shoulders made him jerk, looking up to see both Cyan and Brown looking at him. He breathes, tasting their scents and makes an uneasy sound. There scents were so muddled he couldn’t even tell what they were thinking. 

“White, you’re an idiot.” Cyan speaks up, causing a few of their crewmates to give them  a deadpan look. “You just risked your life for everyone else on this ship and you really think we will let you starve? I think I speak for everyone in this room, and Purple too, that none of us want that to happen.” They give the imposters shoulder a squeeze. 

“But I’m -” 

“An imposter? A killer? We know.” Brown grumbles, waving a hand dismissal. “But you did save all our lives instead of killing us.” They pause, glancing at the destruction behind them. “And I think I state the obvious fact that you could have killed any of us anytime on this ship.” 

  
Well, Brown wasn’t wrong. He had plenty of chances to do that and he never did. 

“As touching as this is _ ,”  _ Lime grumbles giving the two other crewmates a look before he glances back at the corpse. . “If you want to eat, you better eat now. Before his body heals and he comes back. Because no offense to you, White, you’re exhausted, and I don’t think you can go through another round.” 

“I been through worse.” 

“White,” Red rasps out, his tone exhausted and obviously at a lost. “Stop being self-sacrificing idiot for a minute and eat.”

As much as he wanted to argue about that statement, his hunger was winning out. White could practically smell of other imposters blood now the adrenaline was  gone, and his stomach was complaining about the lack of a full meal. He slowly pushes himself up and gestures at everyone to move. “Move. If your rather not see this, you might want to close your eyes.” He admits allowing his maw to unhinge. How he managed to escape an injury there was a miracle. 

Sparing a moment to give the crewmates a chance to look away or shut their eyes, White allows his maw to stretch out and his long tongue to stretch grabbing onto the head and the torso of the former imposters form. Wrapping it around, he yanked it into his stomach and causing a loud crunch to sound in the room. 

“You can look now.” He rasps out slumping back again into the Captains side feeling more tired  than before. Granted, he wasn’t surprised. A full meal always made his body a bit drunk and he shuts his eyes as his stomach and other rows of teeth digest the food of choice. It’s been a while since he’s had his fellow kin and it tasted weird to him. 

“That - Right. What the fuck.” Lime was muttering under his breath a few choice words. 

“Later, Lime. We need to get him to  med-bay .” 

Med-bay probably wasn’t the best place for him with how the equipment reacted around him, but White wasn’t sure if he could convince the crew that. He cracks open his eyes again once he feels Red beginning to move and winces as he’s gently brought to standing position in the movement. Pain spread down his bad side and he hisses between clenched  teeth and leans a bit more heavily unable to hold his own weight. 

His vision swarms and he  shut his eyes again as he feels both his human arms being thrown over shoulders and two different arms wrapping around his waist to keep him upright. He knew once he began digesting the food properly, he’ll start to heal but that would take at least a few hours. And he was so very tired. 

White allows both crewmates who were supporting him to lead him out of the reactor room toward the direction of the med-bay. His balance was  shot, and he knew that if they weren’t helping him, he would be back on the floor again. So, he depends on their guidance and his hearing to figure out where they were and the other conversations going around him. 

And he breathes in their scents. He memorizes them and shelves it to the back of his mind as he takes in account each of them. They were his. They were all his humans. And they were _safe._

The tension he’s been holding finally lessens from his shoulders and he allows his body to finally slump more hearing a few surprised grunts from the two walking him and mentally apologizes. But he’s too tired to vocalize it or stop himself from finally giving into the exhaustion that’s been  weighing  heavily on his shoulders since the fight was over with. As he slips unconscious in their grips, he can hear a mixture of words ranging from his name beginning called and mutters of ‘losing consciousness’ and ‘hurry almost there’ before he gives in completely to the darkness. 


	5. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards

When White regained consciousness, he noticed a few important facts. One, he wasn’t dead. Two, he was comfortable. Three, he was fucking _soar._ It takes him a bit before he manages to rouse himself awake, and he blinks furiously in order to clear his blurry vision. 

Lime or Black, possibly both, had removed what was left of his spacesuit and redressed him in a pair of warm pants and long sleeve shirt. Soft gray tones that didn’t clash with a little darker than normal skin or white hair. And it was a color where  god  forbid, he started losing blood again, at least it would be noticed. 

He doubts that would happen though. Shifting one of his hands, he rubs his eyes for a few moments to clear the grime. His hearing could pick up the usual sounds of the med-bay and he couldn’t hear anything out of the ordinary which was nice. White shifts his head to glance around him noticing he was in a half upright position to ease the pressure on his ribs. He was alone now, but as he tastes the air, someone was in the room next door. 

White takes in a deep breath of the scent, memorizing it. He knew it was one of the doctors based on the hint of that tang of medicine smell but there was something else in there. He didn’t know what it was for he never experienced it before on his  home world . 

“White?” 

A blink, the imposter forces his eyes open again in order to look at the source of the smell. Black was giving him a concerned look, a slight head tilt. “’Black.” His voice gives a  crack, and he winces at the ache it causes his throat. Human throats were weird. 

“Good to see you’re awake. We figured you would be waking up soon based on your healing progress.” Black looks pleased that White was up and alert. The imposter was obviously recovering faster  than a normal human would from those type of  wounds, but it was expected. Grabbing a glass and filling it with water, he comes to stand by White’s side handing it to him. “Slowly.” 

“’ ot my first time in  med-bay .” White grumbles slowly taking the glass in clawed hands and blinks. Well, that was a thing. He winces. “Sorry about the, ah, looks.” He mumbles grasping onto the glass of water and sips it greedily. Much better. 

“It’s a bit to take in, but not unexpected.” 

“Really?” 

Black hums in agreement starting to walk around the bed White was on in order to run a few checkup tests. “We knew you guys were shapeshifters. We were warned about that before we came on this ship. Told to be aware of anyone acting suspiciously and report them.” He pauses. “That's fucking hard when you can’t tell if anyone has physical disabilities or mental  disabilities .” A headshake, the doctor glances at him. “Lime and I figured that you would start to shift back to your natural form when you were unconsciousness. Granted, we’re both surprised you didn’t completely change.” 

“ It's ah, complicated.” White makes a face. “I can hardly properly explain it. I, er, my kind has a few natural forms. Some more liquid and gas like then solid. Other times we’re built like a, uh,” He pauses, unsure of the human translation of the word. “Big giant metal thing?” 

“Ship?”

“No, on wheels.” 

“Oh! A tank.” 

“That. A few imposters can take big hits and keep moving. If we get enough time to prepare anyway. But this form I have now, this, ah, human skin.” He gestures to himself. “Is my human  appearance . I can hold this as easy as breathing. It’s uncomfortable sometimes but it’s not bad.” 

“Do all of you have one?” 

“Mostly older ones do. My age and some above but the elder kin prefer their natural forms and children are too young to properly hold it.” He shrugs a slow shoulder. “Young children can but they sometimes slip up.” He knows a few who have. 

Black makes a curious noise at that thought. That did explain about the questioning reports he and Lime have read over the years. A few reports about human children with sharp teeth for a little while before going away. He breathes out a slow breath at that thought. 

“Black?” 

The doctor blinks shifting his attention back to the imposter. White’s eyes were an unnatural pale color, a cross between yellow and possibly white. But they fit him well. Those eyes were now looking at him in concern. “Sorry. Lost in thought.” He admits giving a grin. “Now, how are you feeling?” 

‘ _Humans_ ’ he thinks blowing out a breath. “Fine? I’m soar as fuck,” He stretches his two arms then sighing happily as muscles pop and some joints crack. “But I don’t feel in pain.” 

“Let's remove the bandages so I can check on your side. If it’s healed, you’ll probably just need to take it easy in case  your ribs are still tender and healing.” The doctor could see the confusion on White’s face at that comment and sighs. “They’re not tender, are they?” 

“No, they are.” He pauses taking a slow breath. “It hurts to take deep breaths sometimes. But that’s not why I’m confused. I don’t, ah, understand why you want me to, ah take it easy.” He looks lost. Taking it easy wasn’t something he hears with fellow imposters. It was always, _walk it off_. He rests, yes. 

“You rest right? Take a moment to just breathe after a fight?” 

“Ah, yes?” 

“ It's almost the same concept. But instead, you can still work. You can still move around, but you should go slow so you’re not pulling your ribs too often or become struggling for breath.” Black explains waving a hand moving to sit next to White’s side. He begins to remove the bandages, careful to not nick the imposters skin. “So, easy tasks for you for the next week about.” 

“Human expressions are weird.” 

Black quietly laughs at that. He couldn’t blame the imposter. “We’re an odd race.” He admits pulling the  bandages away and gives a curious hum. “Well, looks like you healed pretty fast. You wouldn’t even think you got shanked.” 

White glances at the wound in question and breathes a little. “Got a scar though.” He’s not surprised about it. Imposter limbs weren’t smooth. They had ridges and dug into the skin. He slowly moves his body a bit to feel it. 

“Scars make the warrior.” 

“Yeah, they do.” White had his fair share of scars in his natural form and this human skin. Some of his scars showed on both forms – but others didn’t. “It’ll be tender I think but I’m not in a danger of bleeding out.” He reassures the doctor getting a nod. 

“Good to hear. Though, I want you tell me in a week if  it's not improving. We’re not sure if you’re race gets infections and if you do, what Lime and I would need to do to fix it.” 

“ Let's hope I don’t.” 

Black gives a soft chuckle at that thought before he moves across the room and returns carrying a new spacesuit and pair of boots. White found it amusing that he still had the same  helmet with the crack in it. Surface cracks though thankfully. “Here. Cyan washed them earlier. They shouldn’t be stained anymore.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Take your time and get changed. I’m going to contact Red and let him know his co-Captain is awake finally.” He grins giving White a nod before moving off to contact the Captain of the ship. 

White was a bit surprised he still was the co-captain. He thought for sure that Red would of took that away from him after learning about – He sighs. That was a conversation he wasn’t looking forward to. Didn’t help that his instincts were telling him that Red was his life-mate while apparently Black was a nest-mate. 

‘Not all surprised though’ He thinks, pulling on the suit in slow and steady movements. His hands worked on the zippers and buttons, shifting to shove his feet into the boots next. ‘We usually have a lot of nest-mates.’ He thinks. Nest-mates meant siblings, meant family members. Life mates, though, that was a surprise. 

It wasn’t unheard of to find your life-mate, but it was rarely not a fellow kin member. White wasn’t sure if there  were other imposters who  _ had  _ human life-mates. And if they did, if they were still alive. He frowns, pulling his gloves on flexing his claws. He didn’t want to think what his people did about that. 

“Ready?” 

White glances over at Black seeing the crewmate standing by the door with his arms crossed behind his back in a casual stance. Noticing Black had his own helmet off, he forgoes his own, placing it under his arm and nods. He slowly stands and walks over toward the doctor finding his ribs ached but didn’t hurt too much as he walked. A much relief. 

“Red stated they were having a meeting in the cafeteria. Food and business.” Black shrugs a shoulder. “He wants us to join them there.” 

“Lead on then.” He grins, nudging Black’s shoulder with his own before he follows the crewmate in the direction of food. 

‘Life-mates, or nest-mates' he thinks to himself giving himself a silent vow. ‘They’re mine to protect and mine to cherish. They’re safety is my priority.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the first tale about these idiots. The second short, which possibly might be only one-three chapters will be the conversation that Red wants to have. Keep a look out for that. I do not know when I'll uploaded it though so it might be awhile. Feel free to Review/Kudos/Bookmark! 
> 
> \- Shark.


End file.
